What Now?
by AT Fan
Summary: After the Events of Search and Rescue Sam is wondering what is going to happen. S/J Established relationship written for Valenship at GW but RL has been crazy just now posting.


What Now?

Spoilers- Set after Search and Rescue Season Four Atlantis and Stargate Continuum up to and including this information plus Season Five Atlantis Enemy at the Gate

Pairing S/J established relationship Written for Valenship

Disclaimer- Not mine unfortunately belong to MGM and Sci-Fi, no profit is being made except perhaps the reader's enjoyment.

Authors Note: Didn't like how Sam was replaced on Atlantis and I thought she might be a bit mad about the whole thing.

Of all the scenarios she had come up with this one took the cake. Woolsey didn't have a tactful bone in his body evidently. He was the new commander and she gave him about a week before his lack of tact got him in trouble oh well, not her problem anymore. Well that was weird to think about, suddenly all those pressing issues on Atlantis were not hers anymore to worry about. The more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe just maybe this _particular_ black cloud would have a silver lining for her or more importantly for them.

She had been excited and a bit honored to be chosen as the new commander of Atlantis almost a year ago had it really been that long? As a brand new full Colonel she was surprised they had chosen her but according to General O'Neill, she was the perfect leader for Atlantis and as such he gave his recommendation to the IOA that she be selected. Time flew by and Sam settled into her new command, looking back she realized she wouldn't have done anything differently and she was proud of her time at Atlantis. At first she had been a little upset that Jack had nominated her but he told her when they first started this thing between them, that he would never try to control her or jeopardize her career with the Air force in any way even if that meant recommending her for a post in another galaxy. Already used to a long distance relationship, they adapted and sent each other secure data bursts when they could and good old fashioned letters filled with their hopes and dreams for the future. Now, with her being back on earth for the near foreseeable future maybe they could…

She was a bit scared to think of it but they could have a future together, even get married. The Ori were gone and Ba'al had been executed his ex-host deciding to live on Chimera. Sam was glad she didn't have to see him and be reminded of what he had done to Jack even though recently he had helped them with the Quest for Merlin's weapon it had felt so good to punch him in the nose; she still giggled just thinking about it. She wasn't in the mood to see any of her old teammates just yet maybe tomorrow after the sting had worn off a bit right now her emotions and feeling were too raw and close to the surface to maintain any sort of control.

She instead went to the VIP quarters to shower and change into something more comfortable than her Atlantis uniform. She had barely closed her eyes when she heard a voice, "Carter are you in there?"

He had come and she didn't have to be strong anymore, tears welled up in her eyes and she was tired of fighting the emotions that were swamping her just hearing his voice made everything so damm real and she was overwhelmed losing the battle for control. "Yes but you are alone, right?" She hated to sound so needy but right now seeing anyone but him would be too much.

"Alone, yes were you expecting someone else?" Trying desperately to lighten the heavy emotions present in him upon seeing her again and knowing how upset she must be right now.

"No, just I don't want to see any of them right now just you."

Gingerly he walked over to the bed and lightly caressed her face it felt so good to touch her again and his body was responding but he realized that now was not the time for that right now Sam needed his comfort and reassurance that everything would be okay, losing command of Atlantis was not going to be the end of her career and he hoped his news would help her mood. "Sam, I'm here now and only me, I told the rest of them we would see them tomorrow and they understood. It's going to be okay"

"C'mere" He lay down on the bed and slowly put his arms around her holding her close and burying her tear-stained face in his neck. So many times over the years when he saw her hurting or sad he wished he could have comforted her like this them but now the regs between them were gone and they were free to just hold each other.

For awhile no words were said, Sam's sobbing drowning out his whispered assurances but slowly she regained some control over her turbulent emotions and realized that is was going to be okay, they had each other and no matter what the future held, he would be there for her and she for him. She loosened her hold around him and brought her face close to his rubbing her face on her pillow to clear her tears. "I wanted to Thank you Jack, for just being here with me".

"Always"

"Woolsey, he just blurted it out in the middle of the gateroom and I just stood there in shock I guess."

"I couldn't tell you Sam they wouldn't let me and I am so sorry I thought the IOA at least would tell you in private but I am not sorry that you are home I missed you so much. You did a great job you know and I really am proud of you, Colonel Carter."

To anyone else it would seem weird Jack addressing her by her military title but she understood what he was trying to say, and for Jack it was high praise and meant the world to her.

It was weird to think when this whole thing started, she was the young Captain and he was the Colonel and now she had made the same rank and been through some not so pleasant experiences along the way but she wouldn't have changed a thing not the possession by Jolinar or control by the entity or even the torture by Fifth it had all led to this place and this time and shaped her in ways she couldn't even imagine ten years ago.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

He grinned; slightly relieved she had gotten some of her sadness out.

"Us, the beginning, this whole thing, we have come full circle, and now well, I can't say I am happy how everything turned out, but I wouldn't change it and at least we can be together now."

Sam was right, they had come full circle, she was a leader in her own right and a full colonel no longer the innocent young Captain staring in awe at the Stargate for the first time; they both had been through things no human should have to endure and yet here they were ready to embark on their life together and face new challenges together. He fingered the small box in his pocket now was not the right time but he hoped soon that Sam would agree to marry him. He wanted to let her settle back on earth and he still hadn't told her what her new assignment was going to be. Tonight was for grieving and letting her emotions go in private tomorrow they would see the rest of SG-1 and he would tell her about her new command. Maybe he couldn't stop the IOA from replacing her but he could make sure she got a great new job to keep her mind busy and all the doohickeys she could handle.

"Sam, I arranged for us to be alone and Walter is getting us some food delivered I hope you don't mind, I figured you wouldn't want to go out tonight." Sheppard is going to sending your personal effects and clothes but I brought you some of your clothes since I figured you would pack light."

Several suitcases were in the closet and Jack had her favorite pair of jeans in his hand, along with a soft sweater.

"Sounds wonderful, I am doing better but staying in ,being with you and enjoying your company, not to mention real takeout, perfect."

She gave him a 100 watt mega Carter smile and proceeded to lightly kiss his lips.

He returned her smile with one of his own and kissed her lightly as well. He had missed her so much and just being able to hold her and kiss her was incredible. So many months apart had left them both yearning for each other. God, just being able to smell her again and touch her she was really here not away in another galaxy here and not just for a short visit, but here to stay.

Jack's kiss left her wanting more and his scent was overwhelming her being able to touch him and it was not a dream she was really here.

They both grinned stupidly at each other and proceeded to deepen the kisses they had already shared both of them realizing exactly how much they had missed each other. Pausing to catch their breaths their eyes met shining with love for each other. In the past they had to school their expressions around each other and their small touches had to communicate what their face could not. Now, they were free to show their love and free to touch.

When Sam looked at him like that, it overwhelmed him she actually loved him how did he get so lucky.

When Jack looked at her like that she felt his love envelop her like a fog.

"I am the lucky one"

How did she do that, she could always read him and know exactly what he was thinking sometimes it was a little scary knowing they knew each other so well and could communicate without words just as well as, speaking to each other, probably better.

Instead of saying anything back, he slowly caressed her shoulders and trailed his hand lightly down her cheek and down her neck; she shivered, hardly believing that she was here in his arms. He desperately wanted more but he knew Walter would be arriving soon with dinner and he had no desire to be caught in a compromising position so reluctantly he broke away kissing her lightly.

"Uh, Walter will be here soon with the food do you want to freshen up and change clothes?"

Right now she could think of nothing better than to change out her uniform into some comfortable clothes. She loved being able to show affection to Jack but she was very aware of the cameras and didn't want to go much farther than kissing on base. It was weird there wasn't really any reason she wasn't even stationed here anymore but still it didn't feel right to her.

Jack knew what she was thinking as usual and said, "It's okay I know it is weird and I understand but when we get back to Washington you are mine."


End file.
